


Take Action

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It's time to take action





	Take Action

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: In reply to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=tarie)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tarie/)**tarie** 's Ron/Hermione Drabble Request  


* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
Patience was supposed to be rewarded. Wasn't that what they always said? While it was not guaranteed, of course, not in the way that you would receive a 5 percent discount at Flourish and Botts if you purchased 75 galleons worth of merchandise during the course of one thirty day period, thirty-one during the longer months and twenty-eight during the cold month of February, it was an assumption she had believed to be true.  
  
She had waited patiently, ever so patiently, watching Ron grow up a little more with every passing month. No longer the annoying boy who made her emotions spiral out of control, he was now a man who sent them in a billion different directions all at once, which was far worse. She missed the calm, the silent moments when she would watch him unobserved in the common room, playing chess with Harry, knowing ( _hoping_ ) that her patience would soon be rewarded. One day, she was certain, he would look up, catch her eye, and _know_ everything she had realized many months ago.  
  
Then the day arrived. He had finally looked up, ready for the next step in the cycle of his life, but, instead of seeing her, he saw Lavender. There were no longer quiet moments to watch and wait and hope. There was now only swollen lips and ruffled hair and blue eyes shining with emotions she'd wanted to see directed at her. And, for the first time in her life, she couldn't find an answer in her books, which left her even more confused.  
  
Hermione felt her stomach roll as Ron giggled with Lavender. Giggled! The very idea was ridiculous. Her Ron did _not_ giggle. He laughed. A loud barking laugh that made his eyes crinkle just at the edges and his lips spread over perfect white teeth, his entire body alive with happiness. He didn't laugh like that anymore, not with _her_ clinging to him and barely giving him a chance to breathe between kisses much less laugh in that awful but endearing way Hermione adored.  
  
Blinking away tears, she turned her head, catching sight of Harry watching her with concern. She had to smile so he'd not worry, even as she was fighting all these emotions that were so unfamiliar and unpredictable. Disgusted with herself, she resolved to take action. If jealousy made her feel like this, perhaps it would cause a similar reaction in Ron?  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her book, mind rapidly working and creating A Plan. It was low, immature, and completely unlikely her normal behavior, but it might just work. If not, at least she'd feel as if she were _doing_ something instead of just ignoring Ron and his slag. Standing up, she gathered her books and set off to find McLaggen, a determined smile on her lips. Whoever said patience was rewarded was lying, or they'd never been a teenager. She was tired of waiting. It was time to take action.  



End file.
